Quake And Spider Man
by Jimbotron96
Summary: A series of oneshots where Quake and Spider Man interact and team up with each other against known super villains. Set after Agents of Shield Season 5 finale and Avengers Infinity War.
1. Shock Amateur

**Quake And Spider Man**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
** **Stan Lee and Marvel own them.**

 **Shock Amateur**

Just another day in New York city. It may seem peaceful on the outside but it's pretty crazy once you're in. Granted it has a friendly neighborhood Spider Man to watch over the city. Today, Spidey goes after a one of his recent adversaries: Adrian Toomes. A man who steals dangerous weapons to provide for his family at the cost everyone else. Toomes was attacking local banks for money and was blowing up public property to scare people. Spidey quickly dispatched Toomes's henchmen but Toomes had back up.

" _You ready to give up Vulture guy"_! Spidey taunted Toomes as he picked up the money.

" _Not a chance Spider"!_ Toomes shouted at Spider Man.

Spidey was about to make his move but he recieved a shock from the side and he flew sideways and dented the back of a large van. He quickly got back and looked at his attacker.

" _Shocker! Really, Vulture has on his_ _payroll_ "? Spider Man asked as he chuckled at the idea of his old shocking adversary.

" _The man's got powerful friends Spider Man! You don't want to mess with them"!_ Shocker replied to Spider Man.

" _See, you just gave your biggest spoiler buddy. Totally not a good move"_! Spider Man joked back at Shocker as he shot two webs and Shocker's gauntlets.

Spider Man tries to wrap Shocker's gauntlets around each other but Shocker responds with a large blast that knocks Spidey back a few feet. Spidey continues to dodge Shocker's blasts until suddenly Shocker's gauntlets started to vibrate until they shattered completely. Spidey was beyond shocked. Who destroyed Shocker's gauntlets? Without the gauntlets, Shocker can't do anything. Toomes had finally gotten the money and was about to take off. Spidey attempted to web his wings but his thrusters fried them. Once again, the wings were vibrating way too much that they gave out and Toomes came falling down. Spidey went to grab him but he speed wasn't his superpower.

" _NO"_! Spidey shouted in fear letting Toomes die.

When Spidey saw clearly enough, he couldn't believe it. A masked person taller then him was somehow lowering Toomes down without touching him. Spidey was clueless. The masked person wore dark leather clothing. The mask covered everything but her brown eyes. The most notable feature about her was her silver gauntlets.

" _You should be more careful Spider Boy. Shock amateur got the drop on you"_. The masked lady said to him. He could tell it was a woman by her voice.

" _Who are you"_? Spider Man asked her, trying to remember where he's seen her before (something about those gauntlets).

The masked woman smiled, seeming relieved that not everyone knows who she is. The smile faltered once she sensed the police sirens coming.

" _Be careful about this new group Web Slinger, they are really dangerous"_. She calmly replied but there was anger and fear in her eyes.

" _Wait, at least tell me who this new group is. You seem to know more about them they I do"_. Spider Man replied to the masked woman.

" _I know about them Web Slinger. You have no idea how dangerous they are"_. The woman replied to Spidey.

" _All the more reason to go after them. They are hurting people. Why else did you not warn about them then"_. Spider Man replied to her.

The masked lady took a moment to make her decision. She took a calculated risk.

" _Very well Spidey, they're called The Watchdogs. They hate anything dangerous or abnormal. I thought Shield had taken them down permanently but they're even harder to bring down then I thought. That's all I can say right now. I don't know what their plan is but I'll be looking into it. Until we meet again Spider Man"_. The masked woman says before she holds her fists out and releases them.

She was shooting out vibrations and she launched herself high in the sky and landed on a large building. Spider Man watched in wonder. Spidey then realizes who he was talking to the whole time. It was that woman who saved Los Angeles from Earthquakes a few years ago.

" _Holy Shit! It's freaking QUAKE"_.

 **Author's notes: So that's it for this chapter. This will be a series of oneshots. Let me know what you think and send me feedback. I always liked the idea of Daisy Johnson and Peter Parker interacting with each other.**


	2. How To Stop A Rhino

**Quake And Spider Man**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
Stan Lee and Marvel do.**

 **How To Stop A Rhino**

Peter Parker was actually having a good day today which is shocking considering that J. Jonah Jameson had made it his personal mission to torture him, wanting pictures for the so called Spider Menace. This was even more of a problem for him because well in case you've haven't noticed, Parker is Spider Man. All this changed when today, Jameson has now asked Peter to get pictures of what he believes is a new menace as Peter entered his office once again today.

" _Parker, get in here now"_! Jameson scolded Peter as he entered the office.

" _What do you need Mr. Jameson"_? Peter innocently asked Jameson.

" _I need you to stop chasing the Spider Menace for today and focus something else today. Don't confuse this Parker! Spider Man is still and always will be a menace but I've somebody else in the news paper that's even worse then him"_. Jameson said to Peter.

Peter was beyond shocked at this revelation. At least he doesn't have to take pictures of himself for today. Maybe things will be better if Jameson is obsessed on this new person. However, Jameson then shoved a newspaper on the desk.

" _I need you to get me some pictures of her. She destroyed a million dollars piece of hardware taking on that shock fiend. She has no disregard for human safety. She these guy's bones in a fight. She's a menace Parker and she needs to be stopped"_!

Surprise was on Peter's face. It was the masked woman he encountered before, the one who warned him about The Watchdogs: Quake. So, instead of Peter taking pictures of himself he's gonna be tracking dangerous vigilante that can cause earthquakes. Ugh, life's a joy isn't it.

" _Sir, could it be possible that the people Quake attacked might be the Watchdogs"_. Peter reasoned with Jameson.

 _"That makes her even more dangerous Parker! The Watchdogs are doing the world a favor. We didn't get asked permission for these alien freaks to integrate with us and yet here they are. So continue with finding pictures with Quake. I want your full attention on this Parker"_. Jameson fired back at Peter.

Parker was about to accept defeat to Jameson but he got a call. He waited a few moments but then Jameson cursed out loud and hung up.

" _Parker change of plans, get to town square and take pictures of that Rhino fellow. If you're lucky, Quake could show up"_. Jameson says to Peter.

Well, that's just great! Peter now has to risk his neck and hope that the Quake woman shows up but he'll worry about that later. Spider Man has head down there and stop this Rhino. He was about to head down but heard a familiar british voice speak to him.

" _Jameson can be quite cruel sometimes, good luck Peter"_. A former biochemist turned reporter named Jemma Simmons bid Peter goodbye as he exited the Daily Bugle.

* * *

Peter entered his Spider suit and swung off to town square where Scorpion was. Hopefully his friend Mary Jane Watson won't get too angry with him (Cough yeah right cough). She can be quite forgiving but everyone's got a limit. She after all introduced him to her new friend Jemma Simmons. Jemma was always a pleasant person to be around and one of the few people at the Bugle who believed that Spider Man was not a menace. Peter swung around town square until he saw a man in a large grey suit befitting of a Rhino toppling cars with his forehead. He appears to be running from Oscorp security. What the hell? What's Oscorp got to do with Rhino? Peter swung around around and pushed a car out of the way of Rhino's path.

 _"Ah Rhino, haven't you rammed into enough things already. I gotta ask how are you still functioning after ramming into that train last month"_? Spidey joked in front of the Rhino sized man.

 _"Shut up! I'm gonna kill YOU"!_ Rhino roared at Spider Man.

" _Nice to see you too Rhino boy. I'd feed you but I just heard you were here"_. Spidey joked at Rhino.

" _I'M NOT YOUR PET"_. Rhino roared at Spider Man.

" _Really? Why are dressed like one then? Do you have a animal obsession? I've always liked dogs"_. Spidey retorted back at Rhino.

Rhino roared and began to charge at Spider Man but Spidey swung around the area. Rhino was too strong for Spidey's webs but maybe he could lure him away from people. Rhino was getting angry (well let's be honest, he was always angry) but he was actually snarling like an actual rhino. Damn it! Spidey looked ahead and saw that Rhino had some henchmen at his disposal. Spider Man can't handle both a bloodlusted Rhino and his large henchmen at the same time.

" _Relax web slinger, you're not alone"_. Quake said to Spider Man as she was running to help.

She was running below Spidey. She looked the same as before. What is she doing here?

" _What are_ you..."? Spidey was asking but got interrupted.

" _Just do your job and wait till he tires out. I've got these guys"_. Quake answered for him.

" _Wait! That's too many for you to take on"_! Spidey tried to warn her but all he got was a scary smirk in return.

As Spidey continued his speed, keeping ahead of the Rhino. As he saw how Quake was doing he was actually shocked at what he saw. She fought like a damn ninja! She was treating the big dudes like children. Eventually Rhino started slowing down once the more he smashed into larger objects. He was very dazed.

" _Now's my chance"_. Peter whispered in his head.

Spidey landed in front of the Rhino and started punching and kicking him in the face (which was the only spot that his armor didn't cover).

" _I thought you were tougher then this Rhino boy"_! Spidey retorted as he punched Rhino in the mouth.

Rhino was tough, even without the armor. He was always able to take a punishment but before then, he never fought anyone like Spider Man. Spider Man decided to finish him off. He shot two webs in his face causing him blinding pain. Spidey pulled the webs back preparing to slingshot kick him. It didn't work so well. Rhino ripped the webs out and elbowed Spidey in the face and he went flying.

 _"OW! Man that's gotta hurt"_. Spidey muttered as he slowly got back up.

Spidey was about to attack again but something weird happened. Rhino was roaring in pain for some reason then Spidey saw who was causing it. He saw Quake touching his back sending vibrations into Rhino's spine. Rhino was kneeling in pain by now. Quake kneed him in the face and punched and kicked while dodging most of Rhino's attacks. Who the hell is this girl? Quake then grabbed his nose like she was giving him a pinch and used her other arm to elbow it. Rhino went down like bricks. Quake then smiled at Spider Man like they were old friends.

" _What took you so long"_? Quake asked Spidey as he approached her.

" _What are you? What are you doing here"_? Spidey asked her in confusion.

" _What I said I'd do last time we met Spider boy. I honestly thought he was tougher then that. You're welcome for the help by the way"_. Quake replied to Spidey's confusion.

" _What are you talking about. This had nothing to do with the Watchdogs"_. Spidey asked her, trying to figure out her goal.

" _Ha, you should do your homework first Web Slinger. If I were you, I'd start with Norman Osborn"_. Quake answered Spidey's question as she walked away.

" _Wait! What are you talking about Osborn"_? Spidey shouted at her.

He never got an answer. Quake did her whole "Super-Jump" with her powers before he could get any further answers. Was Oscorp involved with the Watchdogs. Last time he met Quake, she mentioned how The Watchdogs had resources that they shouldn't have. What the hell is going on?

" _Maybe I should get in touch with Harry. Could he know anything about the Watchdogs"_? Peter whispered to himself, wondering what to do from here.

Peter heard his cell phone ring. He swung over to a nearby building and answered it.

" _Hello"_? Peter answered the phone.

" _Peter you missed our double date again"_! Mary Jane angrily shouted over the phone.

Peter cursed to himself remembering that he and MJ were supposed to be double dating with MJ's friend Jemma Simmons and her boyfriend Leopold Fitz.

" _MJ I'm sorry, I was dealing with work and something else happened and..."_ Peter apologized to MJ due to the fact that she doesn't know his secret.

" _It's all right Peter. I just told them you were sick. You really need to talk with Jameson about your work hours. Anyways, you need to speak with your Aunt May. She's worried"_. Mary Jane replied to Peter's excuse.

Peter cursed at himself for forgetting the time. He thanked MJ and swung his way back to his house to explain his lateness to Aunt May. Who is this Quake girl? Is she a threat? What does she have against Oscorp? Peter Parker wracked his brain to answer these questions but in the meantime, he was thinking about how to smooth things over with a over worried Aunt May. That is very hard to do.

 **Author's Notes: Well that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think and what MCU characters should show up next. I will listen to any requests. Thanks again for the views.**


End file.
